


Fate/上古之战（架空原创）

by ce_Anna



Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ce_Anna/pseuds/ce_Anna
Summary: 呀。。。好怕被大家说伪标题。。。解释一下：最近很喜欢看fate。其实很早以前就看过fate。但是我是个慢热并且反射弧巨长的人。最近才感受到fate的魅力。然后那天在长达一个半小时的通勤公交上尝试睡觉的时候。脑海中跳出了“想以caster为主角”这一设定的故事。然后就开始设定各种class的servants和各个对应的master。不过暂时只有四个角色得到了确定。。而且都是中国古代的神话人物。。。所以基本可以看作：披着fate外衣的中国神话玄幻故事( •̀ ω •́ )✧当然没有任何fate系列里的角色。。某种意义算是半个原创（毕竟故事设定还是用的fate。fate的设定真的很好用。。万能套用。。感谢各位大佬）也由于基本是架空原创而且我已经是社畜了所以更新巨慢。。等到累积到一定章节的时候（累计过程可能很混乱。想到一段写一段那种）可能也会有相关的调正（这是预防针）如果这样都没问题的话。那就请继续吧。





	Fate/上古之战（架空原创）

“起床了……起床了master……起床啦！”温柔的声音感觉像是教堂里的天使吹起圣歌……

“啊！”  
睁开眼一个高大纤瘦的男子站在自己床边  
已经独身租住在这个小屋子里一年的成杰着实吓了一跳

“看来昨天很累呀，我煎了早餐鸡蛋，还做了油条和豆浆，从网上看到你们现在好像很喜欢这种搭配。快凉了，先吃饭再洗脸吧~”

这哪里是从者……简直就是老妈子。。

昨天从小山令回来已经三点了  
servant出现时衣着华丽的汉服  
虽然现在穿汉服的人已经满大街都是了  
但是感觉他这么华丽的  
大概会被围观的走不了道吧  
更何况这么好看  
所以只能走回来了

虽然也想过让servant直接背着飞回来  
但是他说“哎呀！小小年纪飞什么！走路还有助于锻炼体力，之后如果我兼顾不到你的时候，虽然不期待你可以迎面肉搏，但是好歹要有体力逃出去再等我来救你呀！”

不过也对，现在还是低调最重要……

“喂……你做豆浆也不需要在家弄个工坊吧……”  
虽然自己也很喜欢下厨  
而且挑这间租也确实因为这个开阔式厨房  
但是怎么讲……  
冰箱微波炉这些电器统一被挪到了一边  
其他的厨碗柜已经没了以前的形状  
像化学实验里一样的水晶量杯球型管甚至索氏提取器都有……

“嗯？豆浆当然是现磨的好喝啦。豆腥味不用担心啦，我用魔法把脂肪反应降到了最低，氧化酶分子也基本去除了，很好喝的。”  
确实，闻起来真的很香，平时喝的路边卖的豆奶粉完全没法比。

“问题不在这里吧……话说你是caster吧。”

“应该是吧，今天搭工坊的时候基本一分钟就完成了。”  
华丽的礼装服完全没有打扰他的意思，他也很享受的在洗那些瓶瓶罐罐。

“嗯？你不知道吗？”

“我不确定吧。因为我好像什么都可以。”

“不是吧……话说你也别洗了，用魔法回收一下不就行了？”

“你这个孩子！什么都先想用魔法！双手改变命运，这句话不要当瞎。”

“额……我只是觉得又好用的技能，没必要这么累……话说咱们不是应该早点商量对策吗？”

“啊！这倒是。好吧。”  
说完一挥袖  
厨房一下子全空了  
“哝，接下来带着这个一起走吧。”

餐盘面前出现了一个简单的女士小钱包  
“这是什么？没有好看一点的包吗？我一个大老爷们带个女士包……”

“那换个颜色和肩带就好啦~”  
然后浅绿色的皮质铁链包变成了很老式的缩小版邮差包  
“这是个伸缩袋，里面什么都有，也什么都可以放，你的证件和钱我都已经先放进去了。这个房子暂时先不能住了。一会走的时候也可以把它弄成个模型一起带走。”

“不要不要！房东会杀了我的……话说要去哪里？”

“去看风景呀！到处走走什么的！”

“噗！咳咳！你的愿望不会是环游世界什么的吧……小学生一样……”

“嘻嘻。好不容易来一趟~而且不要小看这种愿望哦~人啊，就是因为有向外的欲望才会成为地表统治者的哦~”

“获得肉体后你可以当个教授哦，到处去讲课什么的，感觉会影响很多人。”

“哈哈，到时候再说吧。咱们先迈出第一步吧。”

“那是什么！”

房间里的墙壁上  
或者说物品的表层  
全都是红色涌动的曲线

“啊~我知道他是谁了。”  
caster站起来的同时挥出一个气泡  
成杰被包裹在了里面悬浮在空中  
“虽然我的能力要远胜于他，但是他的规则在他的能力里更有效。所以你就先待在空中吧，我感觉把他找见聊聊天应该可以解决。”

也不知道是不是因为听到了谈话内容  
墙上红色的线条突然扩散  
爬满了整个墙壁  
屋子也变得满是樱红

“小朋友，你是assassin吧。动作搞这么大没关系吗？话说露个脸谈一谈怎么样？”

话还没有说完  
红色的棱形晶体从墙体里渗出  
数不清的闪亮的小棱锥扑面而来没有缝隙

不过caster给自己也做了一个屏障  
然后这些小冰晶悉数被反弹刺进了墙壁

“哎。。你应该知道的吧。这些都是徒劳的。我没办法攻击。但是我的防御也不会被轻易被突破的哦。浪费时间。不如真的谈一谈。……话说难道你在担心你的master吗？这样的话你和生前完全没有区别吧。”

“你又懂什么！”  
红色慢慢褪去  
从门口进来一个少年  
头顶两侧有两个球形发髻  
苍白的皮肤在红得发黑的衣裹里格外突出  
没有穿鞋的脚很好看也很瘦  
缎带捂着口鼻  
皱着的眉头中间有一条像针一样的红色点缀

“我来介绍一下，这是哪吒。”

“啊！你怎么知道的！”

“不是我说。。这身打扮就会让人第一眼就想到啊……话说身上的衣服难道都是混天绫？没有其他的衣服吗……要不然和他一样也给你买一身？”

“不，不需要！”

“买一个吧，那些红色都是混天绫，他刚才不出来也是因为身上什么都没了……”

“……你到底是谁。怎么知道这么多。难道也是现在在位的神仙吗？”

“不是哦~话说在位的神仙都是人类的愿望，没了人类那些祈祷，神仙是会自动退位的。你也是吧，要不然现在也不会出现在这里。”

“……哼……”

“什么意思？”

“如果他还位列仙班的话，就没有时间参加什么圣杯争夺战，在位的神仙也不会有什么愿望，因为那是不允许的。”

倒下去的瞬间  
被染红的双眼中出现了另一种光芒  
天空中那高挂着的银白色的金属光  
仿佛和神出现了一样

【啊……果然神话里的角色也算半个神啊……真美——】

那是一个白色的长发像瀑布一样披肩的女人  
身上裹着黄麻色的衣披  
气色一点也不好  
甚至会感受到她在忍着咳嗽的坚韧

目光所及  
是跳动的火光下的影子

窗外也能听见各种嘈杂的叫嚷声  
“她还活着吗？”“莫不是妖女早跑了！”“干脆把房子也烧了吧！”“她有纣的礼器，拿到了就可以称霸天下了！”

其实只有她知道  
或者说  
其他任何人都不愿意去相信

辛对她只是尊敬  
从未动过她一根汗毛  
更别说做什么会对老师越矩的行为  
那些礼器也仅仅和其他人得到的赏赐一样  
有花纹的的碗筷不会扎到人的麻衣数量不多随处可见的玉石

说实话  
对于一个帝王来说  
辛真的是一个让人佩服的王  
节俭用度  
亲躬己事  
知事甚多  
目光高远  
但也是一个生错了时代的王  
改革触动了贵族的利益  
害怕一夜之间变成庶民的恐惧淹没了他们  
而这些奴隶以为现在帮助这些主子以后会获得荣光  
真的是  
满世界都行走着愚蠢的蚂蚁

呵  
如果知情的人都死了  
如果真实的记载都烧了  
后世又会怎样来描摹这位英雄

怎么就变成这个样子了呐  
看的太透彻有错吗  
天生白发有错吗  
格格不入就不配活着吗

也是  
纵使每咳一下胸部就像千万根针扎一样  
不忍着又能怎样

毕竟放出眼前的大火这些人  
都在等着自己的喘息  
那证明自己还活着  
也代表着他们可以扩大这些暴力的


End file.
